Akatsuki Rising
by Minato Namikaze - Kiiroi Senko
Summary: With Itachi and Orochimaru dead, many of Tsunade's fears have been vanquished. But with many disappearances coming from around Suna, Team Kakashi is sent out to check it out. But will they come back alive? And why is Akatsuki laying so low? Naruto-Centric


_Akatsuki Rising: The Death of Red-Eyes_

_Chapter One_

_12/27/2010 9:34 P.M. _

_The latest and greatest story! (not) I guess this is just to pass time, and please do understand, this IS a prologue. And a prologue is usually not 5000 words. So for now, ta-ta! And don't forget to vote on my profile for your favorite Naruto character!

* * *

_

The sky was dark, and the sun was behind, far behind the black clouds to be seen. The day had finally come, when Sasuke would have his revenge. But it was to no avail – he had learned just what the real truth was behind the Uchiha Massacre.

"Sasuke, these may be my last words," Itachi mumbled, unable to speak, crying out his last words before the Chidori that ran through his chest took away the last few minutes of life he had, "But I hadn't done the murdered all of the Uchiha Clan for nothing. It was all a plot, a plot by the Konohagakure Council, because the Uchiha Clan was planning a coup d'état. They decided that the Uchiha Clan was coming out of line, and they told me to destroy them all."

Sasuke fell back, unable to process what Itachi had said. He had almost killed his brother – because of the Council for Konoha? He could have lived a life with his family, with his brother? Damned be the council, and anyone who involved themselves with them.

"Itachi, but why would you agree to this? I lived my whole life chasing you, because I thought you killed our clan, the Uchiha Clan!"

Itachi coughed out blood, speaking his very last words. Blood was seeping down from the wound in his chest, and he couldn't speak for much longer.

"Sasuke. I did kill the clan. And I did it all for you, for if I hadn't, you would've been killed with the rest of the clan."

Itachi slowly began to slide off the wall, off of the wall he was just leaning on. His breaths slowing, he coughed out his last words.

"Sasuke…you must know that the Konoha Council was just. The Uchihas were becoming just too stubborn and planned to rebel. You know what would happen to the village if that happened. You must stay with Konoha. You must know that they did this for a reason, and know you have the power to stop…_him._ But remember, whatever happens, if you see another Uchiha, run. Just run, leave all behind and save yourself."

Itachi slowly moved forwards and tapped Sasuke's forehead before falling down, onto the cold, hard, wet floor. Even more rain came above, and the sky seemed dark. All hope was lost for Sasuke. The rain poured down hard, into the now roofless building.

OoOoO

"Naruto, we have a mission for you."

Tsunade sat in her chair, the seat for the current Hokage. For over 2 years, she had been the Hokage - the guardian and protector, the savior and leader – of Konohagakure no Sato. But her troubles were beginning to rise. And they all began with Akatsuki.

"A mission? Ne, what kind of mission?"

Naruto and his teammates had been summoned into the Hokage's Tower by a young Genin. Being told that the matter was urgent, the team arrived quickly, waiting for the Hokage's orders.

"Naruto, we have a situation with Suna. We've received word…" Tsunade began, but was soon interrupted by the loudest knucklehead of Konoha.

"Does it have to do with Gaara?"

Tsunade sighed, and put her hands on her desk, slowly being frustrated with Naruto's impatience and disrespect.

"Gaara's fine. We're just dealing with a small situation here. Apparently a few Shinobi went missing, about a week ago. All of them were sent on a specific mission. When more Shinobi were sent out to find them, the Shinobi were never found, and none of the Shinobi ever returned. All that was found was a messenger bird telling the Sunagakure Shinobi to come to a specific location, in about a week, in the desert surrounding Sunagakure. The place is distant from the village, and is up on a little hill from the map we were given. I'm sending you four, Team Kakashi to meet up with the supposed kidnappers."

Sakura and Sai stood silently, while Kakashi took the mission scroll from Tsunade. Kakashi opened up the scroll and began to silently read its contents.

"And you want us to go there and…." Kakashi asked.

"Get back those Shinobi. Or at least negotiate with the kidnappers. They haven't claimed to have kidnapped them, it's just suspicious with these disappearances going on. Watch your back. Team Kakashi dismissed."

Kakashi and the team left, as quickly as they came, and it seemed like the tower was to be quiet once more.

A voice began to come from the window, and it appeared Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin had come up to speak with the group.

"You do know, Tsunade, that there have been regular sightings of Akatsuki in that area before. That's right by the old base where we found Sasori and Deidara. And by the way, Deidara was found dead. Apparently killed by his own explosion, it seems like."

Tsunade sighed, and stood up from her chair, walking by the window to see the citizens of Konoha, peacefully enjoying their day-to-day activities.

"I wonder when this'll all be over. Hopefully soon, soon enough that this doesn't come to Konoha. Suna has been attacked, and the same with many others – they've lost their Jinchuuriki in the blink of an eye."

She looked over to one of the pictures she had put up in the room, one of Dan and Nawaki and herself.

"And that's why we keep an eye out for Naruto. Because he's too loud to do it himself."

Tsunade snickered at Jiraiya's comment, but then said, "But we can't just do this forever! Naruto and his friends are growing up, and soon, they'll have to face these problems! And we won't be there to guide him!"

"But Tsunade," Jiraiya said as he turned around, "we're here for him now."

And without another word, the Toad Sennin left, leaving behind a quiet room, and a troubled Hokage.

* * *

_Just over a thousand words, eh? Well don't expect all the chapters to be this short! Next one will be around 5000 words. Spectacular, is it not? Well I guess this is it for now. But vote on my profile for your favorite character! And reviews are very much appreciated! So please, read and review. And my stupid sickness is probably going to keep me in bed for the next couple of days, meaning a NEW chapter! But don't worry, I'll just keep you in suspense for the next week or so. That's it for now!_


End file.
